Śmiech przez łzy
by Allmath
Summary: Kyuhyun nie potrafi zapomnieć o pewnych wydarzeniach, które uświadamiają mu parę ważnych spraw... Shonen-ai, Kyuhyun/Zhou Mi


_Wiem, powinnam się zająć innymi opowiadaniami. Ostatnio jednak nie mam natchnienia, czasu i cierpliwości. Niby wszystko jakoś się pisze, ale wynik póki co mnie nie zadowala. Dlatego wylatuję z czymś z fandomu Super Junior. A tutaj można być kreatywnym! W każdym razie... _

_**Pairing**: Kyuhyun/Zhou Mi, Siwon/Han Geng, Eunhyuk/Donghae, Kangin/Leeteuk_

**_Ostrzeżenia: _**_Uch, shonen-ai? Póki co - i nie mam pojęcia, czy to się zmieni - nic strasznego. Ach, no i trochę dodatkowych informacji: jest to school!AU (zawsze chciałam takie napisać), Zhou Mi, Han Geng, Eunhyuk są w tym samym wieku, tak samo jak Kyuhyun, Siwon i Donghae (którzy są młodsi o dwa lata - ta dam!)_

_Nie, raczej żaden z SJ nie należy do mnie... niestety. _

**_Dedykacja: _**_dla **Skwarucha** jedynej wariatki, która chciała to czytać... Dzięki! :^D_

* * *

Kyuhyun tupał rytmicznie nogą, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami obserwując płynące po niebie chmury. Z nudów zaczął nazywać poszczególne białe obłoki, rozpoznając w nich znajome kształty. Nie minęła minuta i już szukał innego zajęcia, jak każde dziecko w wieku dziesięciu lat. Westchnął niecierpliwie, rozglądając się za jakimś ciekawym obiektem zabawy. Gdyby nie ten _głupek_, już dawno mógłby być w drodze do szkoły, lub nawet byłby w klasie i miałby z kim rozmawiać…

- Kui Xian!

Kyuhyun westchnął, patrząc na biegnącego w jego stronę dwunastolatka. Zhou Mi, jak zwykle z tym swoim megawatowym uśmiechem, z długimi nogami i nosem, cały otoczony przez słoneczka, tęcze i jednorożce. I jak zwykle do kitu z wymową koreańskiego. Cho zastanawiał się, dlaczego w ogóle zadaje się z tym dziwolągiem… A, no tak. Ich mamy znają się od… cóż, dawna, a rodzina Zhou Miego postanowiła przeprowadzić się do Korei dwa lata temu. Nie było po prostu możliwości, by nie mógł poznać tego dziwaka, który – bądź co bądź – został jego przyjacielem (jednym z niewielu, ale o tym nie wspominajmy).

- Spóźniłeś się! Mieszkasz zaledwie parę domów stąd – dziesięciolatek zmarszczył brwi, próbując wyglądać na złego.

Zhou Mi nagle wydał się niższy i chudszy niż zazwyczaj, patrząc na chłopca przepraszającymi i skrzywdzonymi oczami. Całkowicie zapominając o fakcie, że Kyuhyun zawsze jest tym, który się spóźnia. Dwunastolatek starał się wytłumaczyć, mówiąc z szybkością błyskawicy:

- Bo wiesz, pieski, zobaczyłem karton! Były takie miłe i mięciutkie, pobawiłem się z nimi, i…

Kyuhyun zrobił dziwną minę, coś pomiędzy zaciekawieniem, złością a oburzeniem. Prychnął, poprawiając ciążący mu plecak i kierując się w stronę szkoły.

- Boże, wiedziałem, że z ciebie to jakaś baba! – powiedział przez ramię. Zhou Mi wykrzywił usta, po chwili zrównując z nim krok.

- Kui Xian! Znowu jesteś dla mnie okropny! I wcale nie jestem babą! – dodał, wydymając swoje policzki. Kyuhyun tylko wywrócił oczami na ten widok.

Po kilku minutach marszu, dziesięciolatek nie mógł powstrzymać się od pytania:

- Mówisz… szczeniaki?

Zhou Mi uśmiechnął się do chłopca swoim wiecznym megawatowym uśmiechem, zaczynając bablać z ekscytacją. Złość nigdy nie trwała u niego zbyt długo.

* * *

- Dlaczego musi być z ciebie taka łamaga? – wrzasnął Kyuhyun, gwałtownie gestykulując i kręcąc się w kółko.

Miał teraz dwanaście lat i nadal jego najlepszym – niemal jedynym – przyjacielem był Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi, teraz siedzący na ziemi z obdartymi dłońmi i zdartymi kolanami. Jego rower leżał niedaleko, porzucony na chwilę obecną przez właściciela. Chłopiec krzywił się z bólu, oczy już zachodziły mu łzami upokorzenia. Przygryzł dolną wargę, starając się nie pokazać swojej słabości młodszemu koledze.

Kyuhyun myślał, że ich wyścig rowerowy skończy się bez żadnych obrażeń. Owszem, sam kiedyś zaliczył parę upadków… ale Zhou Mi jest starszy! Powinien mieć więcej doświadczenia i przestać zachowywać się jak jakaś dziewczyna! Chłopiec patrzył na rannego kolegę nie bardzo wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Dlatego zaczął krzyczeć i zwymyślać nastolatkowi. Cho Kyuhyun nie wiedział jak powinien okazać swoje zmartwienie, jak zaopiekować się przyjacielem.

Dwunastolatek zobaczył drgającą wargę Zhou Miego i jego trzęsące się ramiona. Kyuhyun złapał w zęby swoje usta, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić (i czując się winnym, chociaż nigdy by tego nie powiedział). Zdecydował się na pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. Pamiętał, jak jego samego pocieszała mama, kiedy spadł z roweru i porządnie się przy tym obtłukł. Idąc za tym wspomnieniem, przykląkł przy starszym chłopcu, obejmując go niepewnie za szyję, w próbie uspokojenia kolegi. Zhou Mi pociągnął cicho nosem, przytulając policzek do ramienia Cho. Uśmiech dwunastolatka pozostał niewidoczny dla wszystkich, kiedy klepał nastolatka po plecach.

Po chwili odsunął się z kolejnym pomysłem, który zapamiętał z czynów swojej mamy. Jeśli pierwszy zadziałał, to ten pewnie też! Złapał zaskoczonego Zhou Miego za policzki i pocałował go mocno w usta. Cofnął się, uśmiechając do zarumienionego nastolatka, który też niepewnie odwzajemnił gest, wyginając wargi do góry.

Zhou Mi nigdy nie wspomniał o tym pocałunku. Kilka lat później Kyuhyun żałował, że on jeden nie może o nim zapomnieć.

* * *

Mając czternaście lat, Kyuhyun po raz pierwszy pobił się na serio. Nie to co zwykłe przepychanki między dziećmi, tylko prawdziwa bójka, z prawdziwej złości.

W klasie Zhou Miego był dość zaczepny chłopak, Kangin. Zawsze pierwszy, jeśli idzie o jakieś potyczki, które najczęściej wywoływane były przez niego samego. Lubił irytować ludzi, obrażać ich, wszystko, by móc pokazać swoją siłę w walce. Ponoć uspokoić go mógł tylko jeden licealista, starszy o rok. Leeteuk, jeśli legenda mówiła prawdę.

W każdym razie to Kangin spowodował, że Kyuhyun nie wytrzymał i się na niego rzucił. Nawet, jeśli obelgi nie były skierowane w jego stronę, tylko mówione wśród grona znajomych. I nawet nie mówili o Cho. Zrobili coś, co dla nastolatka było niczym czerwona płachta na byka.

Obrazili Zhou Miego. Bezbronnego, wiecznie uśmiechniętego, niewinnego, często głupiego i pozwalającego się nieświadomie manipulować Zhou Miego. Pech starszaków polegał na tym, że trafili na zły moment i powiedzieli to w chwili, gdy w pobliżu znajdował się Kyuhyun.

Przechodził korytarzem, kiedy zobaczył grupkę rozbójników. Nie przejmując się zbytnio tym, o czym w danej chwili mówił Kangin, chciał ich po prostu minąć. Kiedy usłyszał imię, które zatrzymało go w miejscu.

- … Zhou Mi? Słyszałeś go? Zachowuje się jak jakaś totalna ciota i debil! – „gang" wybuchnął śmiechem, nieświadom skierowanej w ich stronę morderczej fali złości. – Nie rozumiem, jak on może zachowywać się jak jakaś _dziewczyna_? – Kangin podwyższył swój głos o parę oktaw, wymawiając słowa niezwykle wysokimi nutami. – „Och, jakie to miłe z twojej strony!", „Nie lubię róż, wolę konwalie! Ale one są pod ochroną!" – tutaj zrobił smutną minę, czy raczej jej złośliwą imitację, wydymając wargi i mrugając powiekami.

Nie zdążył powiedzieć niczego więcej. W następnej sekundzie leżał na ziemi, trzymając się za nos i patrzył z zaskoczeniem na Kyuhyuna, który już zaciskał pięść, by poprawić swój poprzedni cios. Chłopak wyglądał jak wcielenie zła – oczy miał zmrużone, górna warga co jakiś czas odsłaniała zęby, postawa zdradzała targającą nastolatkiem nienawiść i złość. Kangin wystraszył się tego widoku, jednak pięść na jego policzku szybko przywróciła go do stanu gotowości, spychając na bok wszelkie instynkty samozachowawcze.

Kyuhyun, mimo ciosów, które bolały jak diabli, cały czas patrzył na niego ze złością, nadal starał się mu przyłożyć – co mu się udawało i to niezwykle skutecznie! Kangin mógłby się martwić wynikiem tej bójki gdyby nie jego koledzy, którzy w porę zainterweniowali i odciągnęli wściekłego czternastolatka.

Kyuhyun gardził ludźmi, którzy grali nieczysto. Pomimo bólu, jaki czuł w brzuchu, twarzy i ramionach, obrzucał ich pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Zauważył jednak, że Kangin nie uczestniczył w tej bójce – wyglądał na oburzonego zachowaniem reszty i pewnie by interweniował, gdyby nie pojawienie się nauczyciela. Skończyło się na tym, że wszyscy dostali szlaban, a Kyuhyun dodatkowo został skierowany do pielęgniarki.

Tam znalazł go Zhou Mi. Starszy chłopak widząc w jakim stanie jest Cho – krwawiąca warga, kwitnący siniak na policzku i zadrapania na rękach (Kyuhyun cieszył się, że nie mógł zobaczyć kwitnącego mu na brzuchu fioletowego śladu) – niemal zaczął płakać i szaleć w pokoju pielęgniarskim. Jednak szybko wrócił do w miarę spokojnego stanu – chociaż Cho zauważył drgającą wargę i zaszklone oczy – i zajął się obrażeniami przyjaciela. Jak to on, zaraz zaczął bablać o wszystkim i o niczym, raz po raz upominając młodszego, że nigdy więcej nie powinien bić się z kimkolwiek.

Kyuhyun czuł, jak przy Zhou Mi wraca mu spokój, jakby każde słowo zabierało od niego całą złość. Starał się ukryć uśmiech, który walczył o dostęp na jego twarz, kiedy nastolatek zajął się rozcięciem na wardze. Cho skrzywił się, gdy szczypiący środek dostał się do rany. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Zhou Mi wybuchnął płaczem, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Kyuhyun, po chwili wahania, przygarnął do siebie przyjaciela, klepiąc go uspokajająco po plecach. Przed oczami mignęły mu wspomnienia sprzed dwóch lat i pamięć o ciepłym, miłym uczuciu na ustach. Niemal mógł zobaczyć rumieniec wykwitający na jego twarzy, lecz starał się o tym nie myśleć.

- Przestań zachowywać się jak baba – _dziękuję ci_ – To ja tu jestem poszkodowany – _dla ciebie zrobię wszystko_ – Zhou Mi – _chyba…_

Chińczyk zaśmiał się, odsuwając od Kyuhyuna. Cho drgnął, jakby chciał ponownie umieścić swoje ramiona na poprzednim miejscu. Zhou Mi nic nie zauważył, zbyt zajęty wycieraniem łez. Nie zobaczył tęsknego spojrzenia przyjaciela.

_Chyba… chyba cię kocham. _

* * *

Drugi semestr pierwszej klasy licealnej nie zaczął się dla niego za dobrze. Prawdę mówiąc, był bliski powiedzenia, że to najgorszy koszmar z całego jego siedemnastoletniego życia. I nie chodziło tu o szkołę – Kyuhyun był uważany za geniusza, co jego samego obchodziło tyle, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Czyli bardzo niewiele. Nie, nie, problem leżał gdzie indziej i nawet nosił imię: Zhou Mi (i Han Geng i Eunhyuk, jeśli już mowa o wszystkich zakochanych idiotach, których miał za przyjaciół).

Cho nie przerażał fakt, że podoba mu się ktoś tej samej płci co on sam. A to, że jego znajomi okazali się być tego samego zdania i także wodzili wzrokiem za dwójką wymienionych wcześniej celów, wcale nie miał tu nic do rzeczy.

Dla Kyuhyuna najgorszym jest, że mógł tylko _być_, _słyszeć_ i _chować się w cieniu_, lecz nieosiągalnym dla niego było to, że nie miał możliwości _czuć_, _dotknąć_, _pokazać_. Zhou Mi cały czas pozostawał ślepy na jego spojrzenia, na delikatny, nieśmiały dotyk, na ciepły ton głosu, na _uśmiech _przeznaczony tylko dla _niego._ Cho miał często ochotę powiedzieć mu wszystko prosto w twarz, wyrzucić to z siebie, wykrzyczeć, _cokolwiek_. Ale bał się. Bał się, że to może zniszczyć i zabrać wszystko, co teraz posiada.

Kiedy pierwszy raz uświadomił sobie, że czuje do Zhou Miego coś, czego przyjaciel nie powinien, był przerażony. Powtarzał do siebie samego, że tylko myli przyjacielską sympatię z jakimś wielkim uczuciem. Udało mu się oszukać swój rozum na jakiś czas. Do momentu, kiedy obudził się ze swojego pierwszego erotycznego snu, w którym główną postacią był Zhou Mi. Przez długi czas nie mógł spojrzeć na przyjaciela bez gwałtownego oblania się rumieńcem. Owszem, wtedy zwalił wszystko na hormony – w końcu dorastał, prawda? _Prawda?_

Po długich miesiącach (które przerodziły się w okrągły rok _i miesiące_) walki z samym sobą w końcu musiał to przyznać – jest zakochany w swoim przyjacielu. Przyjacielu, któremu - nieważne jak często zachowywał się strasznie niemęsko - z całą pewnością podobały się dziewczyny. Cały czas potrafił bablać tylko o nich: jakie są _urocze,_ _wspaniałe, słodkie, pociągające _i chciałby się w końcu z jakąś _umówić. _No i przeżyć swój pierwszy romantyczny pocałunek (tu nie zauważył tęsknego i zarazem oskarżycielskiego spojrzenia Kyuhyuna. W końcu to _on _był pierwszy!). Cho musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że raczej nie ma zbyt wielkich szans.

Kyuhyun starał się umawiać z dziewczynami, to oczywiste. Miał nawet całkiem spore powodzenie wśród nich – przystojny chłopak o anielskim głosie (i tyle w nim z anioła) – więc wybór był niemały. Problem leżał jednak w tym, że żadna go nie pociągała. Wszyscy rówieśnicy zazdrościli mu powodzenia, lecz on z chęcią oddałby wszystko, by tylko móc zdobyć jedną osobę. Lecz wiedział, że to raczej bezsensowne, skoro Zhou Mi widział w nim przyjaciela – więc zaczął szukać jakiegoś zastępstwa, czegokolwiek co pozwoliłoby mu zapomnieć i dać sobie spokój. W wieku szesnastu lat rozpoczął się jego wielki podbój. Kilkakrotnie (i to z wielkim trudem) zdobył się na pocałowanie swojej obecnej dziewczyny, przytulanie i inne pieszczoty ledwo wchodziły w grę. Kiedy jedna próbowała z nim czegoś odważniejszego… cóż, powiedzmy, że szybko zerwali. Wtedy Kyuhyun uświadomił sobie w pełni, że nie widzi w płci przeciwnej nic pociągającego; do cholery, nawet faceci mu się nie podobali! Zdawał się być całkowicie _ZhouMi_-seksualny.

I w takim stanie dotrwał do swoich siedemnastu lat, nadal beznadziejnie zakochany i coraz bardziej tracący wszelką nadzieję. Pociechą dla niego byli jego dwaj znajomi z klasy: Siwon i Donghae, którzy dobrze rozumieli cały dramat sprawy – sami cały czas wodzili wzrokiem za kimś nieosiągalnym. Cała trójka zdawała się być przyciągnięta przez jakiś magnez dramatu sercowego, czy jakieś inne cholerstwo.

Kyuhyun słuchał burzliwej rozmowy przyjaciół, wgryzając się w swoją kanapkę. Była pora lunchu, więc zajęli swój stały stolik w kawiarence, po prostu mile spędzając czas. Cho właśnie zanurzał się w swoich planach na popołudnie spędzone ze swoją ulubioną grą i niszczeniem amatorów i samozwańczych profesjonalistów przez internet, kiedy ktoś pociągnął go za rękaw koszuli. Zamrugał, podążając śladem trzymającej za ubranie ręki, zatrzymując swój wzrok na Donghae. Uniósł brwi, w niemym pytaniu, czekając na wyjaśnienie ze strony przyjaciela.

- Nareszcie powróciłeś do świata rzeczywistego! – Lee prychnął, patrząc na chłopaka z irytacją. – My tu rozmawiamy o niezwykle ważnych sprawach, a ty najzwyklej w świecie już powodujesz gwałt i mord w swoich myślach... – licealista podskoczył nieco w krześle, widząc morderczy wzrok przyjaciela. Złapał Siwona za ramię, w marnej imitacji ukrycia się przed złowieszczą falą pochodzącą od Cho.

Choi westchnął tylko, uspokajająco klepiąc chłopaka po plecach. Spojrzał w stronę Kyuhyuna przepraszającym wzrokiem, wracając do sedna sprawy.

- Donghae proponował spędzenie wieczoru razem. Znając go, będzie wzdychać i wychwalać Eunhyuka przez pół nocy… - Kyuhyun uniósł pytająco brwi. – Cóż, jego obiekt westchnień nazwał go swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Tak, to zapewne wiele dla niego znaczy i w ogóle, ale żeby od razu zachowywać się jak jakaś nastolatka, to już chyba…

- _Shi Yuan_!

Siwon przerwał w pół słowa, nie zwracając uwagi na zły wzrok Donghae i uśmiechniętego podstępnie Kyuhyuna. Choi patrzył na machającego w jego stronę młodzieńca, zbliżającego się do ich stolika szybkimi krokami. Chińczyk miał na twarzy swój charakterystyczny ciepły i delikatny uśmiech, kiedy przystanął zaledwie parę kroków od krzesła chłopaka. Siwon mało delikatnie zepchnął z siebie Donghae, wstając na nogi i wręcz z radością wypisaną na twarzy przywitał starszego licealistę.

- Dobrze cię widzieć, Hankyung-hyung – na policzkach chłopaka pojawiły się charakterystyczne dla niego dołeczki, kiedy uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Han Geng zaśmiał się cicho, kręcąc lekko głową.

- Widziałeś mnie całkiem niedawno! No i po co ta cała formalność – dodał, poklepując wyższego chłopaka po ramieniu. – Chciałem się zapytać, czy…

Kyuhyun pokręcił głową, ponownie wyłączając się z rozmowy. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem – Siwon zachowywał się dokładnie tak, jak przed chwilą naśmiewał się z Donghae. Cho nie mógł go za to winić. Han Geng był całkiem fajnym facetem, lecz nie spełniał jego kompletnie ZhouMi-seksualnych wymagań. Tylko fakt, że wychował się w Chinach się zgadzał… chociaż dla Kyuhyuna raczej mało to znaczyło.

Siedemnastolatek ponownie zaczął myśleć o czymś innym (StarCraft), chcąc przestać zachowywać się jak jakieś skrzywdzone dziecko, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Kątem oka nadal widział rozmawiającą dwójkę i obrażonego Lee. Jednak po chwili atmosfera uległa zmianie, kiedy na twarzy Donghae wykwitł podstępny uśmiech. Do tego skierowany w stronę Kyuhyuna, co nie znaczyło żadnych miłych zamiarów ze strony licealisty. Chłopak zaczął nagle machać do kogoś za plecami Cho, wołając głośno:

- Zhou Mi-hyung! Tutaj jesteśmy!

Kyuhyun zamrugał – nie wiedział co Donghae chciał przez to osiągnąć. Odwrócił się do wysokiego chińczyka, nadal mającego długie nogi i nos, megawatowy uśmiech i znacznie lepszy koreański niż dawniej. Znaczącą różnicą było to, że Zhou Mi wydoroślał ze swojego kompletnie dziewczęcego zachowania (chociaż nadal czasem był… _babą_) i zaczął przyciągać wzrok publiczny. Ku bardzo wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Kyuhyuna. Starszy licealista przywitał się ze wszystkimi, zajmując wolne miejsce obok Cho. Magnae poczuł, jak nieświadomie zaczyna uśmiechać się pod nosem – Zhou Mi miał w sobie coś takiego, co zawsze wywoływało w nim swego rodzaju euforię.

Donghae mruknął pod nosem niemal niedosłyszalnie:

- Dlaczego on nigdy się do nas tak nie uśmiecha? – na ostrzegawczy wzrok Kyuhyuna zamilkł, wciskając się jak najgłębiej w krzesło. Reszta pozostała poza sceną, zbytnio zajęta podekscytowanym przybyszem.

- Przyszedłeś w połowie lunchu! Coś cię zatrzymało? – Han Geng wpadł w swój rodzicielski charakter, patrząc z troską na chińczyka.

Zhou Mi pokazał im wszystkim swoje białe uzębienie, dając tym do zrozumienia, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło – nie było to nic strasznego. Kyuhyun odwrócił głowę w stronę przyjaciela, unosząc pytająco brwi. Chińczyk promieniował szczęściem na kilometr, a Cho wolałby wiedzieć, co może wprowadzić go w taki nastrój.

Donghae patrzył ze zdziwieniem na siedemnastolatka – Kyuhyun zawsze ulegał pewnej zmianie, jeśli w pobliżu znajdował się Zhou Mi, nawet ślepy by to zauważył. Jednak nie mógł się przyzwyczaić, wręcz oderwać wzroku od lekkiego, ciepłego uśmiechu i błyszczących oczu. Zhou Mi miał na niego dobry wpływ. Donghae westchnął w myślach – szkoda, że Cho bał się wyjawić swoje uczucia. I MiMi jest ślepy…

- Mam dziewczynę! – chińczyk oznajmił z entuzjazmem.

Lee zamrugał, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym uszom. Zhou Mi… ma dziewczynę? Może nie byłby taki zaskoczony, ale to była _pierwsza_! Zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza, patrząc na reakcję innych. Han Gen wyglądał na zaskoczonego i jakby głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiającego – świadczyły o tym jego zmarszczone brwi i wzrok utkwiony w Zhou Mi. Siwon wyglądał na… przerażonego? Niby czym? Choi przeniósł wzrok na osobą siedzącą obok chińczyka i w jego oczach pojawił się jeszcze większy strasz, cierpienie i współczucie. Han Geng także patrzył w tym samym kierunku. Donghae zagryzł wargę, w końcu niepewnie odwracając głowę w stronę Cho.

W oczach chłopaka nadal świecił radosny blask, który jednak zaczął przygasać, zostawiając za sobą puste, zranione spojrzenie przerażonego zwierzątka. Uśmiech powoli zaczął znikać z ust Kyuhyuna, pozostawiając je całkowicie bez wyrazu – lecz zarazem wykrzywione z bólu w kąciku warg. Palce chłopaka zacisnęły się na blacie stolika, aż pobielały knykcie. Dla kogoś postronnego wyglądałby na obojętnego. Donghae (i reszta zapewne też) jednak widział zranionego, przerażonego i nagle odsłoniętego młodzieńca. A wszystko nadeszło ze strony, po której się czegoś takiego nie spodziewał.

Zhou Mi zaczął śmiać się z ich zaskoczonych min, łapiąc się za brzuch. Kyuhyun, jakby ten dźwięk go otrzeźwił, zreflektował się szybko, przybierając na twarz sztuczny uśmiech. Uśmiech pełen smaku goryczy i przegranej. Cho sam do końca nie wiedział co powinien czuć. Nie miał w sobie złości, zero histerii, żadnej potrzeby wyładowania się jakikolwiek sposób. Tylko ssący ból w piersiach i pustka.

Starał się udawać zainteresowanego rozmową, jaką podjął Zhou Mi, opowiadający z przejęciem o tej… _dziewczynie._ Kyuhyun nie patrzył na przyjaciół, nie chcąc widzieć współczucia w ich spojrzeniu. Podniósł wzrok tylko wtedy, kiedy chińczyk pokazał na coś z ekscytacją i zaczął gwałtownie machać ręką.

Cho zauważył błyszczące, lekko kręcone brązowe włosy do ramion, delikatne kości policzkowe, kształtne brwi i zgrabny nos. Była śliczna i urocza, jednak coś nie dawało mu w jej spokoju. Może był po prostu przewrażliwiony. Drgnął, jakby chciał powstrzymać Zhou Miego, kiedy ten wstał, by podejść do dziewczyny. Zacisnął jednak pięści, patrząc na przyjaciela z bezradnością, chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz zarazem nie potrafiąc wydobyć z siebie słowa. Dziewiętnastolatek spojrzał na Kyuhyuna z ciepłym uśmiechem i powiedział wesoło:

- Będziecie musieli się poznać, Kui Xian. Jestem pewien, że się ze sobą dogadacie – z tymi słowami wsunął Cho palce we włosy, robiąc mu na głowie kompletny bałagan. Kyuhyun tylko mruknął w odpowiedzi, nie będąc w stanie przełknąć guli, która nagle wyrosła mu w gardle.

Po odejściu Zhou Miego przy stole zrobiło się cicho. Donghae był pierwszym, który się poruszył, wstając ze swojego miejsca i przenosząc się na te obok Cho. Kyuhyun przez chwilę patrzył na niego obojętnym wzrokiem, lecz w jego spojrzeniu szybko pojawiło się przerażenie. Lee nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego – bał się pokazać swoją słabość? Ukazać bezradnego, obnażonego Kyuhyuna, który mało różniłby się od małego, cierpiącego dziecka? Donghae nie powstrzymał chłopaka, kiedy ten wstał i pożegnał się szybko, na odchodnym obiecując, że pojawi się dzisiaj wieczorem na zaplanowanej imprezie.

Pozostała trójka popatrzyła na siebie. Han Geng nieświadomie sięgnął ręką w stronę dłoni Siwona, łącząc ich palce razem. Choi był zbytnio przejęty stanem swojego przyjaciela, by zareagować na to w swój zwykły sposób (czytaj: oblać się lekkim rumieńcem i uśmiechnąć szeroko), tylko odwzajemniając uścisk młodzieńca. Donghae potarł dłońmi po twarzy, nie mogąc wymyślić jakiegokolwiek rozwiązania z tej całej beznadziejnej sytuacji. Han Geng był pierwszym, który przerwał ciążącą w powietrzu ciszę.

- Zawsze myślałem… oni nie byli ze sobą od dawna? – widząc niezbyt rozumiejące spojrzenia pozostałej dwójki, zarumienił się lekko. – To znaczy… uch, nie byli parą?

Siwon westchnął tęsknie, a Donghae tylko pokręcił głową z cierpkim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Nie, nie byli. To było, nie… to _jest_ jednostronne uczucie.

Han Geng milczał przez chwilę, patrząc na Lee z powoli rosnącą rozpaczą. Siwon uspokajająco ścisnął jego dłoń.

- Od jak dawna?

Donghae wykrzywił się, patrząc na puste krzesło obok siebie. Przełknął ciążącą mu w gardle gulę, szepcząc w odpowiedzi:

- Od zawsze… - po tych słowach schował twarz w dłoniach, by ukryć swój cichy płacz.

* * *

Kyuhyun otworzył cicho drzwi od swojego domu, starając się nie robić hałasu. Było już dość późno, cały budynek pogrążony był w ciemnościach. W ostatniej chwili zrezygnował z zostania na noc u Donghae – miał dość ich ponurych spojrzeń i ciągłych pytań czy wszystko w porządku. Jakoś udało mu się ich zbywać wymijającymi odpowiedziami, jednak wiedział, że będą chcieli z niego coś wyciągnąć. Dlatego zachowywał się jak najbardziej obojętnie, starając wpasować do swoich bawiących się kompanów. Dzięki temu mógł pozbyć się nieprzyjemnych wspomnień z dzisiejszego dnia. Przyjaciele naprawdę są czymś specjalnym, oczywiście do momentu, kiedy nie stają się nazbyt troskliwi i opiekuńczy – bynajmniej w przypadku Kyuhyuna tak było.

Cho skierował swoje kroki w stronę salonu, czując nagłą ochotę poczucia pod palcami klawiszy i usłyszenia wibrujących w powietrzu dźwięków. Zatrzymał się przed swoim najlepszym – _niezawodnym_ – przyjacielem, którym był jego fortepian. Powierzchnia była chłodna i gładka pod jego palcami, kiedy przesunął nimi po krawędzi obudowy. Usiadł na stołku i nacisnął delikatnie, ze spokojem i doświadczeniem kilka klawiszy. Nuty zabrzmiały czysto i wyraźnie w cichym pomieszczeniu.

Przesuwał palcami po klawiaturze, tworząc ze swoich myśli i emocji melodię płynącą z jego duszy. Wszystkie uczucia wróciły ze znacznie większą siłą i naciskiem niż wcześniej. Słowa same cisnęły mu się na usta.

„_Michidorok neol wonhago isseo…"_

Palce przesuwały się delikatnie, żyjąc swoim własnym życiem. Kyuhyun czuł bolesne kłucie w klatce piersiowej, coraz bardziej zabierające mu oddech. Nie pozwolił jednak by to nad nim zawładnęło. Dlatego grał dalej.

„_Nan jeomjeom soomi makhyeowa__  
__Ereodaga jookgaesseo__  
__I want you, baby"_

Nie zwracał uwagi na łzę spływającą mu po policzku. Grał. Tylko to się teraz liczyło. Tylko on i muzyka wypełniająca jego ciało i unosząca się wokół niego.

„_Nal gajyeodo neon gwaenchana__  
__Geudaero sigani meomchweoseo__  
__Hanaae naigil wonhae"_

Tylko to…

"_Machi neon nareul guwonhagae bonaejin geol"_

Ciepłe krople uderzyły o klawisze, nie czyniąc żadnej szkody. Nie zauważone przez nikogo, samotne i pełne niewypowiedzianych słów, nieukazanych emocji. Palce dalej sunęły po klawiszach, cały czas tak samo delikatnie i ze spokojem.

Kyuhyun grał.

Melodia dobiegła końca. Drżące dłonie nie miały nic wspólnego ze zmęczeniem. Cichy szloch nie dotyczył skończonej gry. Łzy nie przestały płynąć. Samotne serce nie chciało przestać kochać. Kyuhyun schował twarz w dłoniach, zdławione łkanie wydobyło się z jego rozchylonych warg. Skulił się, podciągając kolana do piersi, wplatając palce we włosy. Krzyk zranionego serca był słyszalny tylko dla ciszy nocy.

A jego muzyka, nadal wibrująca w powietrzu, płakała razem z nim.

* * *

_Tekst piosenki: Super Junior - Sorry, sorry - Answer. Wzięłam tylko fragmenty śpiewane przez Kyuhyuna. Każdy zainteresowany tłumaczeniem... może sobie wygooglować :)_

_Oto powróciłam ja - stara, dobra, znęcająca się nad bohaterami Allmath. Dlaczego zawsze piszę jakieś świrnięte dramaty? Bo... zawsze dobrze mi wychodzą (chyba). Ten ff będzie miał jakieś 3-4 rozdziały, nie więcej. _

_Pozdrawiam! _

_(i Zhou Mi na koniec: :^D )_


End file.
